Memories Lost (Misakumi One shot challenge)
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki has a feeling something is very wrong with her life but little did she know she was about to be thrown into a world where Usui Takumi is linked to angels. One shot!


**Hey guys! Its been a long time since I wrote something for this fandom so its great to be back. This story is part of the Misakumi one shot challenge so as the rules go, the most likes on this story will win so be nice guys and like it (I do appreciate it!). So my genre was supernatural and my key word is basketball. This story is 4900 words so yeh, one of the longest one shots I have ever written! It was really though thinking about what supernatural thing to do for this story and I thought I should try so I came up with this. Hope you guys enjoy this story! I don't own the characters.**

The halls of Seika High School were noisy as students tried to get into their respective classes. Some of the girls walked around in small groups amidst the large torrent of boys that surged throughout the hall, threatening to spilt them apart when a loud yell filled the room. "Hey people! Get into lines and enter your classes in an orderly fashion! This isn't a zoo!" Ayuzawa Misaki, the famed demon president of the school yelled as she cleared a path to walk through. Some of the guys trembled with fear while the other just snorted.

"Hey, you're not supposed to wear earrings," she snapped as she gestured toward a guy with blond hair. "What's the big deal? I will take them off tomorrow," he said as she snatched the earring and yanked it off his ear. He howled as blood gushed from the wound and his buddies quickly dragged him off the bathroom while the other guys got busy with removing any forbidden items on them before she could unleash her wrath on them.

"Those stupid three idiots," she muttered as she walked down the hall. She was halfway through her third year in high school and managed to stay the president all this while. She felt a little pressured about the duties of being president along with having the entrance exams coming up but there was something bugging her in the back of her mind. As she entered her own classroom, she stared at the spot that had been vacant for a while. No one knows what happened to him and even she couldn't remember if there had been an extra table all along.

Shaking her head, she sat down at her desk and pulled out her books before she heard someone coming from behind and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Good morning, Misaki!" Sakura squealed as Misaki pried her off. "Morning to you, Sakura," she said as Shizuko came up from behind. "Are you alright Misaki? You've been looking a little lost for words for the past week. Are the exams worrying you too much?" Sakura asked as Misaki shook her head.

"Nah nah the exams are fine," she said as Sakura wondered just how can someone be so chilled about it. Misaki's gaze moved to the empty desk at the side of the window, its occupant seemingly bringing something to her mind. "Hey Sakura. Do you remember who sat there this year?" she asked. "No… I think it has been vacant all this time," Sakura said as she tugged at one of her ponytails. "Don't worry Misaki. Maybe you're just too worried to think straight. Why don't we have lunch together and talk over things?" Shizuko asked as she shook her head.

"Sorry but I have to do some student council things later," she said as her friends moved away to their seats. The teacher entered and began the usual droning on the lesson. Misaki twirled her pen in her hand, her mind trying to stay focused to the subject when she felt something flying next to her. She turned to see someone seated in the normally empty desk, his blonde hair blown in the wind and sticking up from all angles. He didn't turn to look at her as she stared, wondering how did he looked so familiar.

"Miss Ayuzawa, are you paying attention?!' the teacher snapped as he whacked his ruler on the table. As Misaki stuttered an apology, she turned to see that the blonde boy had disappeared. But the ghost of his presence still lingered in the back of her mind as she walked down the corridor, her mind reeling from what happened when she stopped in her tracks. She could see a guy pinning a girl onto the wall, his arms caging her on either side as he grinned at her. For some reason she couldn't make out his face and the burning familiarity about him made her want to call out his name when she paused.

The girl looked just like her and she was stuttering as the guy leaned close, his mouth grazing her ear. She squeaked as she shoved him away and rushed past Misaki, her shoulder passing through hers. Misaki stared in disbelief as she saw herself running past her and the guy continued to look at her until he faded away. Feeling that she was going crazy, she leaned against the wall, her hand on her head as she made her way to the student council room.

…

"Are you okay, Kaichou? You look pale," Yukimura said as he carried the stack of documents and dumped it onto her table. Misaki groaned at the workload she had to do as she snatched yet another paper and glazed through its contents. She already had so much time in having to deal with her student council work and with these weird things about her seeing things she shouldn't be seeing cropping up in her schedule, Misaki hope she wasn't going crazy. "Don't worry, Yukimura. I'm fine," she said when she looked at a spot in the room, the feeling of someone being there lingering in he mind.

"Hey Yukimura. Do you feel like we're missing someone around here?" she asked as the smaller boy shook his head. "I think we have everyone here," he said just when he turned a little pale. "Hey are you alright?" she asked as she stood up. "I just had a thought. Someone kissed me here and I remembered pretty clearly that it was a guy," he whispered as Misaki herself tried not to laugh. Yukimura getting kissed by a guy? "Wait when was this? And who in the world did it?" she said as she grabbed her shoulders, shaking him hard.

"Kaichou, you're making him worse," Sotaro said as he gently pried her hands off from the boy, setting him down as Yukimura regained a bit of colour. "That's strange but I can't remember who it was. But I know it's a guy, but why would a guy want to kiss me?!" he squeaked as Misaki paced around. For a brief moment, she could almost imagine someone kissing Yukimura as a joke to piss her off. Before she could get a look at his face, the memory disappeared like smoke, leaving her to wonder what the hell was going on.

…

"Misaki-chan? Are you alright?" the manager asked her as she worked. Misaki was getting pretty sick of people asking her about her health but she knew she was being a bit off as compared to normal. Maybe the workload was getting to her after all. As she carried a tray to a table, her gaze automatically turned to a table where no one was seated. She could almost picture the same said blonde guy sitting there, his mouth pulled in a smirk as he gazed at her, his green eyes searching her.

There was a loud crash as Misaki let go of the tray, the smoothie spilling across the floor as everyone turned to stare at her. "Misaki! Are you alright?!" Erika gasped as she helped Misaki to her feet. "Don't worry everyone. Just a little accident!" she called as Misaki tried her best to apologise. Just what was going on with her? She never felt like this until a week ago and she felt like it was getting worse since she kept seeing the blonde guy all over the place. Was he just a figment of her imagination or was he really real? Every time she looked at him, she could feel a pang of pain in her heart as though something was missing.

"Misa-chan. Why don't you take out the trash and go home? Don't worry, we'll take care of things," the manager said as she pushed her into the locker room, leaving her no time to protest. "If you don't change, I'm going to do it for you!" she called and Misaki gingerly took off her clothes and began to change. She felt grateful that the manager was so kind to her despite her being so off these few days but she couldn't help but feel bad for it as she grabbed her messenger bag and moved to put out the trash.

When she kicked the door shut behind her, she saw three guys crowded around a girl dressed in a maid outfit, her face flushed as though she had a fever. "Impossible," Misaki whispered as her other self stood there when she was just where she was. "What the hell is going on?" she muttered when she saw the girl getting grabbed by one of the guys before someone pulled her into his embrace. It was the blonde guy from before but his face was blurr for some reason. He fought them off before letting the run for their lives. "Go away, you baka," the other Misaki muttered as the guy smirked, "Well I just saved your life."

His voice made Misaki's heart ache as she slumped to the ground, her messenger bag clattering beside her as she put her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face as she thought of who he was. Why did he make her cry like this and make her dizzy and confused? She thought she hated guys but now here was a guy who turned her to jelly. Slowly, Misaki picked herself up and walked home, hoping her mind was just playing tricks on her.

…

"Misaki!" Hinata shouted as Misaki dribbled the ball, pushing past the other guys as she made a run for the hoop. "Shoot!" some of her teammates shouted as she dunked the ball in, the ball going through as her team cheered. "Good job!' her team yelled as the ball was thrown back into court, this time Hinata grabbing it. They were having their PE session and even though the girls had to be mixed with the guys, Misaki didn't mind since it gave her more reason to be rough at it. Hinata caught her gaze as he shot the ball at her direction.

Before Misaki could take it, she saw the blonde guy at Hinata's very postion and as she reached out to grabbed the ball, someone slammed into her hard. She smashed into the ground, her knee grazing the surface as the ball got snatched from her. "Stop!" the teacher yelled as Misaki groaned slightly. "Misaki, are you alright?" Shizuko asked as she ran over with a frantic Hinata and the rest of their team. "Don't worry. I'm fine," she mumbled as Hinata snapped, "Did you bump into her on purpose?" "Hey it wasn't my fault! She looked distracted for a second and I thought I should take the shot!" the guy shot back as Shizuko snapped, "Will you two cut it out!"

That made both boys fall silent as Misaki got to her feet and moved to the bleachers. "Ayuzawa. Go to the nurse's office and get yourself bandaged," the teacher said as Hinata ran up, "I'll go with her." Not having any energy to protest, Hinata walked with her to the nurse's office where they found it to be empty. "Just wait here. I'll get the bandages," Hinata chirped as his hands moved through the cabinet before he grabbed the first aid kit.

"Sorry," she mumbled as he quirked an eyebrow, "Its not like you to zone out like that, Misaki." Misaki could feel something was wrong with this picture and when she turned to talk to Hinata, she saw the blonde guy in front with a younger version of her, his hand working on the bandage. "I can do this myself," she heard herself say as the guy smirked. "You don't have to act so strong all the time, Ayuzawa. Especially with me," he said as she snapped, "Shut it, baka Usui."

That name rang throughout her mind as Misaki watched him bandage her younger self. Before she could do anything, the image faded away once more and she soon heard Hinata's voice filling her head as he shook her by the shoulders. "Oi Misaki. Are you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost," Hinata said as he looked frantically at her. She felt goosebumps all over her skin as she spoke the dreaded words, "Was there a guy in our class named Usui?" "Uh no. Why do you ask?" Hinata replied and that very sentence made Misaki think that something very wrong was at work.

…

Misaki scrolled through her short list of phone numbers and just as she thought, she couldn't find the name of the guy named Usui. She even tried to check Facebook but nothing came up on it. She sighed as she put her phone on her desk, her mind racing as she thought what happened to her. Why did the name sound so familiar to her and why did the guy always seemed to annoy the shit out of her? "Don't be an idiot," she groaned into her pillow as she got up, grabbing a jacket as she walked out. She normally did that to get some fresh air and allow herself to think.

Without thinking, she found herself on the train and moving towards the center of the city, her legs automatically stepping off the platform in one of the higher ends of the city. She felt a little out of place walking among the rich but she didn't care as she felt her senses telling her to go somewhere. She didn't know why but walking her brought a familiar sense to her and she could almost imagine herself walking hand in hand with the blonde guy here. "Usui," she muttered, testing the name on her mouth and she felt like she had just said something sweet.

Shaking her head to get rid of that weird thought, she soon found herself standing in front of a really posh looking apartment. As she gazed up, she could almost imagine herself standing on one of the floors, looking out as she admired the view. Gripping her bag, she stepped into the lobby and walked to the security desk. "Hi how may I help you?" the guard muttered as he eyed her. Come on, she didn't dress that badly, didn't she? "Do you happen to know who is staying in unit 1321?" she asked, not knowing why the numbers just came to her head.

The guard scowled as he checked the registry before looking at her. "This unit has been empty for a while. If you're looking for someone, I suggest you go somewhere else," he snorted as she walked out. Man, he didn't have to be so rude! She walked to the nearby park and sat down, letting out a long sigh as she tried not to think about it. Now wasn't the time to play Sherlock and find some guy who most probably didn't even exist. Just why was she so obsessed with him?

She heard her phone ring and she snatched it up and pressed answer without looking at the name. "What? I'm busy right now," she snapped as a curt voice spoke, "Well hello Misaki. Long time no see. Or hear." "Igarashi Tora. What do you want?" she snarled, remembering how he wanted to do her in when he tried to convince her to join his student council. Then again, she recalled someone rescuing her from his clutches but who is it? Could it be…

"Tora, do you know anyone by the name of Usui?" she said as he snorted, "Of course I do. I was about to tell you something about him." "Wait, what do you know about him? Tell me!" she blurted, her voice filled with such desperation that Tora chuckled. "I guess they really did it, didn't they?" "Wait, what did they do?" she snapped. "When they took him away, they made him severe contact with everyone he ever knew, including you. You were the hardest though, he was crying when he did it," Tora purred as she gulped, "Who did what?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't remember. That was why they did it to you in the first place. Although I think it amusing, I don't think it was right to snatch the girl he loved away from him because he was half-angel," he said as she snapped, "Don't play games with me. Angels don't exist and I am pretty sure as hell he isn't one if he even exists." That earned a laugh from him as Tora whispered, "Then how did you think he managed to erase your memories?"

Misaki slumped onto the bench, her heart racing as she thought of the absurdness of the whole situations. She had heard of angels but why on earth would Usui be even connected to them? She could almost imagine him in front of her, looking like the being he was associated with. "Anyway, I called you to tell you something. I want you to come to England with me." "Wait, why would I go with you when I have school? You can just go on your own." "Well are you sure you want to miss your beloved's wedding?"

Those words twisted knives in her heart as she mind raced, thinking of what he was suggesting. Going to England out of the blue to meet a guy she don't even know existed? Yet again, Tora seemed to know what was going on and she wanted to answer those questions. She had to solve this mystery or she would never forgive herself. The thought of a guy she didn't know of marrying some random stranger didn't sit well with her.

"You better not be lying, Tora," she hissed. "Why would I? Just to let you know, we're going in my own private jet this Saturday at 10am. Don't be late," he said as he ended the call. Misaki stared at it like it was a snake before she stood up, walking back to her home as she tried to process it. Why was he even trying to help her? She couldn't fanthom how she was going to be prepared to go to England in such a short time span but she will. She had to.

…

Usui turned to face the window, his face reflecting in it as he stared outside. Until now, he just wanted to get out and get some fresh air instead of being cooped up in the castle. He knew it wouldn't be long until the ceremony but he didn't want it to come. Why must they drag him into it when they never wanted to acknowledge his existence? Just because his brother was frail, they wanted him to take over the business. Not like he cared. Until they mentioned of hurting Misaki.

That girl drove a cupid arrow through his heart the very first time he saw her. He never knew why the demon president captured his heart despite not being super attractive. Maybe he was a masochist since he loved the way she snapped insults at him. Remembering how she called him a perverted alien made him smile as he touched the ring on his hand. "You weren't far off the mark you know," he whispered as he recalled the day he had done it.

 _"Misaki, I have to go," he said as they stood in his apartment. "But why so sudden? We have entrance exams in a few weeks," she blurted as he smiled. "Family business," he said. "But I thought you wanted nothing to do with them!" "That was what I thought until they told me what they would do to you." "I can take care of myself." "But you don't know what they're capable of. I don't want them to do anything to you. You're the only one I found precious to me and to leave you kills me." "Then stay! You don't have to heed their wishes."_

 _Usui's hand lifted to cup her face gently, wiping away the stray tears from her eyes. "You promise to be with me forever. I can't thank you any more for that. You will always be with me, Misaki," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He slowly turned it into something more ferocious as Misaki screamed against him, trying to push him back when she realized what was going on. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he sucked all the memories she had of him, his tears running as he felt her go limp._

 _He brought her into her room and placed her on the bed, slowly drawing the covers around her. The only thing he liked being half angel was the fact he could turn up anywhere he wished at any given time. That was a pointer whenever he sensed her being in trouble as he cold always protect her. He felt like he had just killed her by taking her memories. Brushing aside a stray lock of hair from her face, Usui gently removed the ring from her finger and placed it in his pocket. "I am so sorry," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead, vanishing like the ghost he was meant to be._

…

"Welcome," the man said as he allowed the two of them to enter the castle. The place was grandly decorated with flowers and large paintings including one of the future heir to the Walker family, his sharp green eyes staring at her as Misaki walked in with Tora hand in hand. She had to admit, she thought she was in some sick version of a fairy tale right now after Tora spilled the beans to her. Half angels? Ability to wipe memories? Arranged marriage to seal the bloodline? This sounded like a fairytale gone wrong.

"Just make sure the guards don't see you or you're toast," Tora said as he lead her to the residential area of the castle under the pretense of wanting to use the bathroom. He handed her the package and she frowned when she guessed what was inside. "It's a good disguise okay?" he said as she snatched it from him, thanking him as she dashed to the toilet. She stripped off the gown she was wearing before moving into a longer version of her work uniform.

Trying not to attract any attention, she moved through the corridors, trying her best to remember what Tora had told her about the layout of the building. Turn left. Make a right. Turn left twice… all those instructions swirled in her mind as she walked quickly, her heart racing as she thought of the person who could be waiting behind one of these doors.

"Hey you! What are you doing here? Aren't you on duty?" one guard snapped as she froze. Before she could say anything, she heard someone call him, "Sorry but I took a wrong turn and ended up in this place. Mind showing me the way out?" Thanking Tora silently for helping her, she made a mad dash up the stairs and ran to where a long line of doors were. She quickly counted them, counting the one where he was supposed to be in.

"21st door to the left," she muttered as she stood in front of it, panting slightly as she thought of what to expect beyond. Gulping, she opened the door without knocking to meet a blonde haired guy her age standing in front of the mirror, dressed handsomely in a tux. "You!' she shrieked as he stared at her like she was a ghost. "Misaki?" he whispered as he strode towards her, slamming the door and hugging her tightly.

"You shouldn't be here!" he whispered furiously as she shook her head. "Why? Tell me why you had to erase my memories, baka Usui!" she shrieked as she held onto him, crying into his expensive suit. "I did it to protect you." "Do you have any idea how confused I have been these past few weeks? The hell of knowing something was not right but no one was there to confirm it? I had a hole in my heart you left behind, telling me someone I loved and cared for was gone from my life but no matter how much I thought, I couldn't think who it was! You broke me with what you did, Usui!" she snapped, the tears streaming down as she looked into his face. His achingly familiar green eyes and blonde hair melted her heart as he tilted her chin up.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard, drinking in every bit of her he could get as she squealed beneath him. Hungry for more, she gripped his tie and brought him closer, kissing him so hard she thought they were molded together. "Never knew you were so aggressive, Ayuzawa," he grinned as she groaned. "Shut up, baka Usui." Slowly she felt the memories flow back into her and a flood of memories of both of them filled her mind as she sobbed. How could she forget all of them? The kiss in the empty classroom? The trip to the fun fair? Him stalking her at work everyday? How he made her flush every time he looked at her? They all came back.

"Wow," she whispered as she gripped his shirt, panting from kissing so long. She smiled as she cupped his cheek, caressing the face of the boy she loved so much as she grinned, "Baka Usui." Before he could laugh, he heard a banging on the door. "Hey Takumi! What are you doing in there? The wedding is about to start!" a voice yelled as they jingled the door. "Oh shit," Usui said as he searched for a place for her to hide. But there was none except for the window. He grinned as he snatched her up bridal style and ran for the window.

"Hold on tight," he said as she shrieked, "Oh no you don't!" Just as the door slammed open, she felt the window crashing as he broke through it, both of them tumbling through the air when she felt a pair of wings open behind him. He soared through the sky, Misaki screaming as she saw how high they were. "Hold on!" he yelled as he dove downwards, Misaki's hair whipping around his face as he soared into the gardens below.

"This is crazy! You can fly?!" she shrieked as he grinned, "I am half angel after all." "Baka Usui," she muttered as they touched the ground. Usui snatched her hand and pulled her through the maze of bushes, turning as they heard people coming after them. "Now that I have crashed the wedding, what now?" she said as he shouted, "We could elope." "We're only seventeen!" "I don't care!" As they made their way to the fountain in the middle of the maze, she heard people shouting as they fired at them.

Misaki felt a taser get her in the back and Usui cried out as he grabbed her in his arms, shielding her from more as he used his wings to make a shield for them. "Hey Misaki. Stay with me, Misaki!" he shouted as he groaned in pain, the tasers getting to him as well. Misaki felt the taser take her under, her vision going foggy as she slowly slipped away, Usui's voice filling her mind as she faded away.

…

"Hey sleephead. Time to wake up," Usui whispered as Misaki opened her eyes to see the clouds flying above them. "Ugh, what happened, " she muttered when she realized she was lying on his lap. She shrieked as she sat up straight as a board, her eyes darting as she saw that they were in the school grounds. "They going to kill us if they saw us like this!" she snapped as she got up, blushing as Usui ran a hand through his hair. "You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Just go back to sleep, we have half an hour until the next class." "Wait what time is it?!" "Just a little past lunch."

Misaki stood up to walk when she turned to him. He was wearing his Seika High uniform and she gaped at him, wondering if everything that happened was only a dream. "Hey Usui, did you wipe my memory because you have to marry someone else?" she said as he gaped, "Okay, I didn't know you were that wild of a dreamer." "It was just a suggestion!" she squeaked as he laughed, standing up to put a hand on her head, rubbing her hair before he smiled, "I would never do such a thing to you."

"Now tell me, just what did you dream?" he asked as both of the sat down and Misaki began to tell him everything that happened. He laughed as she recalled the part where he said they would elope and he grinned, "That doesn't seem to be such a bad suggestion." "Come on, we're still in school," she flushed as he pecked a kiss on her lips. "Now now Ayuzawa, you're making too much noise," he grinned and Misaki surrendered, groaning, "Baka Usui." As she let him kiss him, she thought she saw a stray white feather falling to the ground. Thinking it was all just a dream, she smiled as she thought how she had the most perverted alien in outer space in her life and how right it all felt.

 **Hope you guys liked** **this story plus the plot twist!**

 **May the odds be ever in the favour of those taking part in the Misakumi one shot challenge!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
